femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top (The Flash)
Top / Rosalina Dillon is a metahuman villainess from the episodes The New Rogues (S03 E04) and The Once and Future Flash (S03 E19) of the series The Flash. She is played by Ashley Rickards. The New Rogues In the beginnin Rosalind and her lover Samuel Scudder are criminals who work together with Leonard Snart (Captain Cold). They don't want to follow Snat's orders anymore and a fight starts. Rosalind shows her fighting skills by knocking out 2 enemies, but that doesn't help. Snart wants to shoot Samuel when the explosion of the particle accelerator which gives Rosalind and Samuel superpowers. Samuel gets the ability to enter mirrors but first gets trapped in a mirror for the next years. When he gets free he looks for Rosalind, who spend her time in prison mealwhile. After freeing her, she shows him her power to produce spinning vertigo though eye contact. While using her powers, her eyes glow yellow. The metahumans start doing crimes and use new names. Rosalind is calling herself Top and Samuel calls himself Mirror Master. They are having 2 fights against team flash. In both Mirror Master is fighting Flash and Top is fighting Jesse Quick. The first fight Top wins by making Jesse so dizzy that she falls down a skyscraper, only saved by the Flash. In the second and final fight she starts again making Jesse dizzy but Jesse runs fast away and comes back. Jesse beats Top with her own weapons by running so fast around that she spins around like a top. She gets dizzy and falls on the ground. Still dizzy, Top tries to get up but Jesse stops in front of her and knocks her out cold with a single punch in the face. Next we see of Top in her in a prison cell on a monitor. Bscap0002-1504039756.jpg Bscap0006-1504039784.jpg Bscap0008-1504039802.jpg Bscap0010-1504039822.jpg Bscap0012-1504039835.jpg Bscap0020-1504039856.jpg Bscap0021-1504039878.jpg Bscap0024-1504039907.jpg Bscap0027-1504039927.jpg Bscap0030-1504039944.jpg Bscap0032-1504039959.jpg Bscap0034-1504039970.jpg Bscap0038-1504040003.jpg Bscap0040-1504040018.jpg Bscap0044-1504040034.jpg Bscap0046-1504040050.jpg Bscap0048-1504040065.jpg Bscap0053-1504040089.jpg Bscap0057-1504040114.jpg Bscap0059-1504040136.jpg Bscap0064-1504040154.jpg Bscap0065-1504040168.jpg Bscap0068-2.jpg Bscap0070-1504040199.jpg Bscap0072-3.jpg Bscap0073-1504040225.jpg Bscap0077-1504040248.jpg Bscap0078-3.jpg Bscap0080-3.jpg Bscap0082-2.jpg Bscap0086-2.jpg Bscap0089-3.jpg Bscap0092-2.jpg Bscap0094-2.jpg Bscap0095-3.jpg Bscap0096-3.jpg Bscap0098-1504040447.jpg Bscap0101-3.jpg Bscap0103-1.jpg Bscap0108-1.jpg Bscap0111-3.jpg Bscap0113-1504040551.jpg Bscap0114-1504040564.jpg Bscap0116-0.jpg Bscap0120-3.jpg Bscap0123-2.jpg Bscap0124-1.jpg Bscap0126-1.jpg Bscap0127-2.jpg Bscap0128-2.jpg Bscap0130-2.jpg Bscap0132-2.jpg The Once and Future Flash In this episode, the Flash travels trought time to the year 2024. When he arrives, he meets the future version of Top and Mirror Master. They fight him, but Flash escapes. Later Flash fights them again with the help of the future Flash. The Flashes use a gadget which annuls the powers of Top and Mirror Master. Both run away in fidderent directions which migth not be easy for Top in her high heels. Top runs into a alley and when the Flash arrive we just hear the sound of clicking handcuffs. Last we see of her is her in handcuffs next to the Flash. Bscap0133-2.jpg Bscap0135-1.jpg Bscap0137-2.jpg Bscap0138-3.jpg Bscap0140-1.jpg Bscap0144-2.jpg Bscap0146-0.jpg Bscap0149-2.jpg Bscap0150-1.jpg Bscap0156-2.jpg Bscap0159-0.jpg Bscap0160-2.jpg Bscap0162-2.jpg Bscap0163-1.jpg Bscap0166-0.jpg Bscap0169.jpg Bscap0174.jpg Bscap0178-0.jpg Bscap0180.jpg Bscap0184-0.jpg Bscap0190-1.jpg Bscap0197-0.jpg Bscap0198-1.jpg Bscap0200-1.jpg Bscap0204-0.jpg Bscap0205-0.jpg Bscap0206-0.jpg Bscap0207-1.jpg Bscap0210-1.jpg|Flash arriving with a pair of power-dampening handcuffs Bscap0212-0.jpg Bscap0214-1.jpg Bscap0217-0.jpg|Realizing that her metahuman powers are restrained Bscap0219.jpg Bscap0220-1.jpg Bscap0224-0.jpg The_Flash_III_19.jpg|Close-up of Top as Barry's prisoner Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Blonde Category:High Heels Category:2010s Category:Knocked Out Category:Villain's Lover Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Nail Polish Category:Prison Uniform